


Historical Ephemera

by lea_hazel



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Week, Backstory, Character Study, Documentation, Embedded Images, Epistolary, F/M, Family Drama, Fan Soundtracks, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Genealogy, Mood Board, Transcribed, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: 7KPP Week 2019. I did not succeed in meeting every prompt, but I did get to do a lot of fun non-fic things. There's only two proper text pieces here, the rest is mixed media.





	1. Day 1 - Favorites - Mood Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mood board for Christabel of Hise, culled from my Pinterest inspiration boards for all my princesses.

7KPP Week Day 1 - <strike>Introduction</strike> || **Favorites**

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/efeb09d0256df5d3ee006a6711296605/tumblr_pr8mtadWBw1sgcp0qo4_400.jpg) | [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/482a48ff4f93f52b9199e75d97b1ed9d/tumblr_pr8mtadWBw1sgcp0qo5_400.jpg)  
---|---  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c8ab7733073c79867869241dbf0ea2f4/tumblr_pr8mtadWBw1sgcp0qo6_400.jpg) | [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/20d772d08f454fa3a40b3af44105810e/tumblr_pr8mtadWBw1sgcp0qo1_400.jpg)  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f7029518d12356bd44f6b97f09170910/tumblr_pr8mtadWBw1sgcp0qo2_400.jpg) | [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/34fa2ebd9f3c4b81b182ac42349a1e16/tumblr_pr8mtadWBw1sgcp0qo3_400.jpg)  
  
Christabel "Bel" Blackthorn, the daughter of a notorious pirate.

Crossposted from [my Tumblr](https://leahazel.tumblr.com/post/184762328757/7kpp-week-day-1-belated-introduction).

Sources, left-to-right, top-to-bottom:

  1. Open window in Udine, Italy by @[coisasdetere](https://coisasdetere.tumblr.com/).
  2. Blue-ringed octopus by [Mark Halton](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F68986856%40N03%2F14566475553&t=OTYyZGUyYzJlOGQzNWEyMjNhOGI0MzZiZDM0Yzk2ZGQxNTFkOTJkZixTMU5RR2FMSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184762328757%2F7kpp-week-day-1-belated-introduction&m=0).
  3. Dyes by [Philippe Guy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F48964599%40N05%2F5349160399&t=MmI5YzlmMTFhNWUwZjhmMThmZjI2ZWExZjYyYzcyYzBjZWJiMjM0NSxTMU5RR2FMSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184762328757%2F7kpp-week-day-1-belated-introduction&m=0).
  4. Bird of paradise flower from [pexels.com](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Forange-and-purple-birds-of-paradise-flower-66243%2F&t=MzE2ZGM4NjIzYjM1OTIwZjdhY2E2YTQxMDZmMDYyMGMxNzBiYjFmNSxTMU5RR2FMSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184762328757%2F7kpp-week-day-1-belated-introduction&m=0) (free for use). 
  5. Jellyfish (possibly a sea nettle) by [Carla Parris](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffineartamerica.com%2Ffeatured%2Fascending-jellyfish-carla-parris.html&t=NjEwMTA4YTQ1ODA1YjUxMDI3YzBmOTdlNjRhODNkYWM2ZDc4MDI0MyxTMU5RR2FMSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184762328757%2F7kpp-week-day-1-belated-introduction&m=0). You can get this one as a poster! 
  6. Rainbow shots by [tipsybartender](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBIQLNufgktm%2F&t=Njk0ZGY4ODJjN2ZiMmQzZTc2NTQ4MWViNmI5MWMwYjU0MjMwYWM5YSxTMU5RR2FMSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184762328757%2F7kpp-week-day-1-belated-introduction&m=0).


	2. Day 2 - Worldbuilding - Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was challenged to make my princesses related to each other, and it got a bit out of hand.

7KPP Week Day 2 - <strike>Hobbies</strike> || **Worldbuilding**

[ ](https://leahazel.tumblr.com/image/184735920455)

A family tree of the “Snowverse” Arland royal family and their descendants, to the present day. 

Explained in exhaustive detail behind the fold: 

  1. Gen 1: Katyia’s contemporaries, great-grandparents. The Crown Prince of Arland, **Prosper**, and his two sisters, **Irene** (eldest) and **Grace** (youngest). 
  2. Gen 2: grandparents. The only named characters of any significance here are Allegra’s maternal grandparents, **Eleanor** and **Thaddeus** Witherwend. Her paternal family line is not included for reasons of complexity. 
  3. Gen 3: parents. 
    1. **Solange** aka Corvalmom and her late husband **Darius**. 
    2. **Oswald** and **Flora** Chase, Allegra’s callow parents. 
    3. **Leopold** and **Emilia** Hadley, Jack’s late parents. 
    4. **Kendra** and **Gabriel** Blackthorn, aka Piratemom and Wellindad, Bel’s parents. 
  4. Gen 4: MCs. **Marguerite** of Corval, **Allegra** of Revaire, **Felicity** of Arland, Jacqueline (**Jack**) of Wellin, and **Christabel** (Bel) of Hise. Also included: Felicity’s siblings **Constance** and **August**, and Allegra’s seven younger siblings (broken down [here](https://leahazel.tumblr.com/post/156767141675/of-allegras-seven-siblings)). 

Colors: 

  * **Green** is for named ancestors with back stories and personalities. 
  * **Blue** is for first and second degree relatives. 

    * Question marks are for spouses or distant relatives who’ve not yet been named. 

  * **Gray** is for spouses whose family lines will _not_ be developed further. 

    * Round gray question marks are for an undetermined number of unnamed siblings, and will _not_ be developed further. 
  * **Violet** is for parents of MCs. 
  * **Red** is for MCs. 

The three Arland ancestors get more interesting the more I think about them. I’ve finally started fleshing out their back stories beyond “went to Vail Isle, came back engaged to be married”. Irene is especially interesting, since her decisions on the isle are what I’ve determined for the catalyst for splitting the timelines. There is also probably a fourth sibling, likely a much younger sister, whom I’ve dreamed up in order to maintain some Arland-aligned characters consistent between continuities. For example, Cordelia’s mother, Prudence.

Crossposted from [my Tumblr](https://leahazel.tumblr.com/post/184735920455/7kpp-week-day-2-hobbies-worldbuilding-a).


	3. Day 3 - Ambitions & Dreams - "The Beginning of the End"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Allegra's father, Oswald Chase, and her grandmother, Katherine Chase.

“I had greater ambitions than this for you, my boy,” said Katherine Chase, on the occasion of meeting her firstborn son’s betrothed for the first time.

She did not, in particular, wait for the lady to exit the room before she spoke her mind. Lady Katherine had never held back on speaking her mind in all her life, and was not about to change her ways at this late point.

“I know you did, Mama,” said her son, Oswald. “You told me all about them, but I’m a grown man now and I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

“Bad decisions,” pronounced his mother flatly.

“They are not!” he shot back, hotly. “I know what I’m doing, mother. Why can’t you accept that I’m not a child anymore, and you can’t order me around like you used to do?”

“If a man acts childishly,” said Lady Katherine, “then his mother may, in good conscience, treat him as one would treat a child. All your life I’ve tried to guide you into making better decisions than your father, but I cannot force your hand. Listen to my advice, or don’t, as you see fit, but don’t come crying to me when it all comes crashing down around your ears.”

Oswald let out a strangled noise of outrage and, throwing his hands up towards the ceiling, stormed out of the room. His betrothed, one Flora Witherwend, followed close at his heels, her slippers shuffling silently over the plush rug, and her eyes wide with dismay. As a girl who had always charmed anyone she met, she was beyond shocked at the cool-headed reception she’d received at Arrowfield.

Katherine sighed and settled back into her favorite armchair, which nestled by the garden-facing window of her parlor. She knew quite well that she had just spoken a lie. While her husband lived, the estate’s finances were still in her hands. Lord Victor had gladly surrendered the nuisance of bookkeeping to her, almost as soon as they were married. Once he was gone, she could not prevent her son from assuming his father’s title and doing as he would with the estate, but having dedicated thirty years of her life to keeping Arrowfield’s affairs in order against a tide of chaos and incompetence, she knew her heart would not allow her to turn away his inevitable requests for help.

She really had had much grander plans for Oswald. For all her children, really. She’d always considered herself a good mother, head and shoulders above some mothers she knew, and had absolute faith in her particular mixture of nurturing and discipline. Nothing was more important to her than bringing her living children up to be responsible adults, and everything seemed to be going to plan. Until Henrietta’s unfortunate elopement, that is.

At first, Katherine had thought that the absence of her willful eldest daughter would smooth things over, and make it easier to maintain the household peace. Maybe she had some unknown influence over her younger siblings, maybe they were affected by the knowledge that their mother’s sovereignty did not extend past Arrowfield’s borders. Or maybe they were just getting older. All Katherine knew for certain was that after Henrietta left, she found herself tightening her grip over her children’s lives more and more, and yet somehow, perversely, still losing control.

Oh, the younger two complied with her orders, but neither of them was clever or ambitious enough to stay the course that she had charted for them. Young Victor showed not the fainted glimmers of leadership ability, and was unlikely to ever mature into the celebrated general she had envisioned him as, ever since she first saw him vanquish his older, taller brother with a wooden sword. As for Geraldine, the abbess supervising her novitiate had written Katherine a letter that referred to her as, among other things, nosy, interfering and snide. Not a lost cause, necessarily, but neither was it a glowing recommendation for her future.

That left young Lord Oswald, the future Lord of Arrowfield, and his incredibly foolish and impulsive choice of a bride. All bouncy curls and frilly skirts, with a smile glowing from ear to ear, it was not hard to see what had so infatuated him. Infatuations, however, had a nasty habit of fading over time. Once the spark was gone, what could possibly hold their marriage together, and with it, the family and the estate?

Katherine sighed. She never should have let the boy out of her sight, not at his delicate age, when he was so inordinately susceptible to the magic of a pretty face and sweet word. Certainly not for a full winter’s season, but the season had been hard on her joints and she hadn’t wanted to leave the comfort of her own halls. Not for Gianatha, with its snowy winters. She could feel herself getting old in her bones, and she so hated to be reminded of it.

Perhaps it was not too late to circumvent the wedding. Or perhaps Lady Flora had hidden depths. All was not yet lost, and Katherine was not in the habit of giving up without a fight. She sighed again, and hefted herself up from her comfortable seat. It was time to break the news of the engagement to her husband. Hopefully he would see things her way, and could lend her what sway he might have over their son in the fight to preserve the dignity of his family name, which she had taken for her own.


	4. Day 4 - Letters - Letters from Namaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerissa of Revaire writes to Avalie after the summit. Implied pairing (canon love interest).

My dear friend,

I promised I would write as soon as I was settled in, and so here I am. You will be glad to hear that your generous gift has found an apt place in my parlor, where it serves to astonish any gentleman who calls upon me. Not a one of them can resist remarking on how surprised and delighted they are to find a woman who enjoys _sensible_ pursuits, like Onvu, instead of the usual frivolity. Unfortunately I have not yet improved my game enough to match the set’s elegance, but these things do take time.

Though I vowed we should not discuss the subject at length, I can’t begin to explain to you what a novelty it is to have a lover who does not think I’m dumb, dull, and foolish. There. Now I’ve written it down, we can get back to more sensible subjects.

My old so-called friends are all astonishment at my successful summit, and even my mother’s bragging, which has reached heretofore unknown heights, is tinged with disbelief. Serves them all right for ever doubting me. I shall remember none of them on the way to the top. My parents do not deserve another penny from my pockets or another ounce of my time, and my sisters are all clever enough to make their own way in the world, especially now Revaire is no longer in danger of imminent collapse. As for my twin brother, he’s wrapped up in his own affairs, and he was always secretive.

Namaire is as dull as it ever was, and the stewards manage excellently without my input. The tallying of sacks of grain was never my great strength, as they’re well aware. I think they enjoy the autonomy of a mistress who allows them to do as they see fit. Heaven knows they’ve some of them been at it since before I was born, and the people of Namaire seem to flourish under their stewardship. No need to fix something that works perfectly well already. There should be no impediment to my leaving Revaire permanently, as planned.

If all goes according to plan, I suspect my next letter might have a different signature. Wish me luck, although I know you don’t believe in it.

Your faithful friend,

Nerissa Exeane, Baroness Namaire.


	5. Day 7 - Happily Ever After - Fanmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Earn Your Happy Ending”, the Allegra Chase fanmix. Abbreviated from my YouTube playlist, with explanations and links for each song.

7KPP Week Day 7 - Happily Ever After

**Allegra Chase Fanmix - “Earn Your Happy Ending”**

Crossposted from [my Tumblr](https://leahazel.tumblr.com/post/184802464926/7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra). 

_([image source](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.redbubble.com%2Fpeople%2Frodney55%2Fworks%2F4008372-eyes-have-it&t=N2ZlYjllNDg0MWU1OWU5NjkyYWMyMzE4NzAzNTQ1ODlkOGY2MTkyMixLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0) for the header)_  
****

**1\. Marina and the Diamonds - [Oh No!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCr-SqRWImmI&t=OGM1NjFmYmYwMDA3YWM5ZTBlOTQxMzQyODVjZTM5MDkyMTdiODcxMyxLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)**

> “I know exactly what I want and who I want to be.”

It’s an upbeat song about the ambivalence surrounding the drive for success at all costs. I knew from second one that it was perfect for Allegra “ambitious widow” Chase. 

**2\. Ariana Grande (Diamond White & KHS Cover) - [Dangerous Woman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjL7qFa0oza0&t=NTc5ZWQ4NGFkMzFhY2I1OTBlZjY0ZmUxZDQwMmQ1YTk2N2FjZjVlNSxLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)  
**

A bit of a cliche, but I just love Diamond White’s version of this song so much, and her voice is wonderfully rich and emotional and compelling. I couldn’t help myself.

**3\. The White Stripes - [Seven Nation Army](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0J2QdDbelmY&t=YjEzYTE5OTAyZTMwNmEyNzhmNGMzNGY3ZmNhYzZjZGVjOTUwYjM2MixLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)**

Are we even allowed to make an FST without this song? Especially in a fandom called Seven Kingdoms of all things? I love this song because it’s visceral and illogical and it speaks to the underlying anger that Allegra, like many of my OCs, is always suppressing.

**4\. Nina Simone - [Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9ckv6-yhnIY&t=ZTM5ZTg2MDZhZjM3ZDdkMWJhYThkNDc5Mjk4ZWZiYTNiNWZiMTI4YSxLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)**

Nina Simone’s version of this song has a power that’s totally absent from a certain other well-known version (not the original). A lot of times female characters don’t get to be “misunderstood” when they screw up and then regret it, and Allegra has a lot of regrets. When I write her she’s very hard on herself so it’s nice to imagine this alternate track in her mind where she can be a little more forgiving.

**5\. Portishead - [Glory Box](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6ylDDs3mdJE&t=NzRjMTdhNjdmY2ZmNjRjM2FhMDc0OTVkM2IyNjcyNWE3MjQ5M2JiOSxLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)**

I would quote the lyrics, but this is one of those songs where the words lose their power and context when divorced from the song.

**6\. Bond - [Victory](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dj3nBuwOPu8A&t=NjA1ZmVmNmUwNGY3MGFjZTY3NTdkNjBkNWI4NzhlODAyZDcxY2E3MixLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)**

This instrumental track is an old favorite introduced to me by a dear friend, and it’s always looking for a safe place on one of my playlists.

**7\. Marina and the Diamonds - [I’m A Ruin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZT_skmohD-c&t=M2I5MWIzN2ZkOTlkNzEwYjdhOWU4YWQ2YWE0MWRjMjRkYjE4YzUxMSxLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)**

I bet you thought I was only gonna put one Marina song. Well, the full playlist has at least three or four different ones. Allegra has a checkered romantic past and I love using this song to represent it. It’s all about people being cruel to each other out of loneliness and that’s the exact style of heartbreaker that she is. Every one of my problem princesses is a different kind of heartbreaker.

**8\. Gossip - [Heavy Cross](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5mQVljB7JGw&t=ZGM4NGJiNGI0NjVjZTlmOTJiZDg0ZDg4MDk2NmFlNGU4MDlmMDE2ZixLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)**

I love this song because it’s big and energetic and explosive ad it carries all the weight of Allegra’s big sister syndrome so well.

**9\. Anastacia - [Paid My Dues](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9iUTRUovNb0&t=MTM5ZTk4OWNlZWI2NzZkZGUzNGRhMDJkZTUwYTI2NTFmNmZkZjEwYyxLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0)**

Number nine is a response to number eight. If she ever seems selfish, or out to get her own, well, then, hasn’t she sacrificed enough?

**10\. Adele - [Lovesong](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqUOvKvcusD4&t=MTBlMzMzNDJjMmI4OWM1YmU3NjlmMzVlNjRkYWU5OWVkYTg1ZDc0OSxLOFF6eTJTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKHiAM5cPIFu80xiV6t7jew&p=https%3A%2F%2Fleahazel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184802464926%2F7kpp-week-day-7-happily-ever-after-allegra&m=0) **

An absolutely life-changing rendition of a classic love song, because this is still a love story (among other things).


End file.
